Claire Elford
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! "I love cute, pretty, and beautiful things!" Claire Elford (クレア・'エルフォード'; Romaji'': Kurea Erufōdo'') is the central character of the game, Witch's Heart. She's introduced as a lover of cute, pretty and girly (beautiful) things. Despite her feminine stature, she is shown to be a very capable fighter when it comes to handling and battling demons on her own, using her powerful kicks. However, she is quite an airhead, as observed by the other characters and herself. Appearance At the start of the game, Claire is seen wearing a blue tank top with black shorts and blue shoes, as well as a blue headband with a large ribbon. After getting trapped inside the mansion, she was introduced to her room and found a blue, ruffled long dress with a blue rose ornament paired with dark blue gloves, stockings and blue doll shoes which she can use. According to Sirius, it belonged to the owner of the mansion. When her mouth was temporarily possessed by the demon named Invective, her eye color changed from blue to red. In the past, Claire used to have longer hair, with two pink ribbons tied on her sides which matched the ribbons attached to her dress, which were blue with pink ruffles. Personality Claire is a very cheerful and encouraging character. While she may be quite the 'airhead' of the group, she is a worrywart, constantly looking after the other characters, even for the seemingly cold-hearted Sirius. She also loves everything that is girly, going as far as to wish for a house made up of sweets, cakes for her to eat, and own a fancy orchard for a garden (and a lot more) should she get a hold of the legendary Witch's Heart. With Ashe, she established the Shortcake Project (SCP) to fulfill her wish of chomping down shortcakes. Her impetus for starting to work out was apparently to help people, and throughout the game, she is consistently very kind and selfless. Upon learning that she has the Witch's Heart, Claire asks to sacrifice herself to bring Sirius back to life, despite only having memories of two days with him. Claire is also very understanding and forgiving, saying that she does not hate or think any of the other people in the mansion are evil, even after learning how many times they had killed her to advance their own goals. She appears to sympathize greatly with even Ashe, who she had learned had killed her over four thousand times, as she still believed he was capable of genuine kindness and caring. Throughout the game, Claire is extremely trusting of the others to the point of putting herself in danger. This is pointed out by multiple characters, notably Ashe in his scenario, after killing her, as well as Charlotte, Zizel and Wilardo in the bonus stage. History Pre-Memory Wipe Before her memories are wiped by Dorothy, little of Claire's past is shown until she is found and rescued by Dorothy and Sirius. Flashbacks from the perspective of Fiona tell us that she was very much wanted by her family, and because of their attempts to hide her, she managed to escape execution. Claire was shown to be attached to her mother, immediately worrying over where she was and asking to see her again. In her diary, she draws herself crying and writes that she wishes to see her mother again. Claire is found about a week following the execution of her mother, but is not told of this. Instead, Dorothy, who wishes to protect her feelings, tells Claire her mother has gone on a long trip. She then tells Claire that she is her grandmother, and that she would be taking care of her until her from then on. Claire is quick to accept Dorothy as her family, and she in turn is loved by Dorothy, much to Sirius' jealous dismay. Claire met Patricia while exploring on her own, becoming fast friends with them. She praised Patricia greatly in her diary, and the two spent much of their time together after meeting. Despite this, Sirius continued to refuse to play with either of them, causing Claire to worry. Claire and Patricia discussed his feelings towards the former, Claire fearing that Sirius hates her. Eventually, Patricia and Sirius hold a conversation, causing Sirius to thank Patricia. However, he soon began to behave bitterly towards Claire, stating that he was glad Patricia came, as it got Sirius less time with her, and more time with Dorothy. Patricia defended Claire, saying that she was worried over him and earnestly wished to be his friend. Sirius becomes angry, and claims that Claire is only able to worry about others and remain happy because she does not know the truth about her parents. As he says this, Claire walks in. She revealed that she had realized her mother had died, and that she was sorry Sirius felt that way. The three eventually grow closer to each other, and Sirius agreed to play hide and seek in the house with them. Figuring that Sirius would not want to enter Dorothy's room without her permission, Patricia and Claire agree to hide in her room. However, Patricia disappeared suddenly while they were hiding, causing Claire to become very concerned. She gave up playing hide and seek to instead look for Patricia. After Claire left the house, Dorothy and Sirius learned that Nicholas had planned to invade the mansion. Fearing for Claire, Dorothy elected to stay and wait for her. She was told by Rouge that Claire had fallen off a cliff, but had not died, and had been nursed back to health by a very kind and endearing old couple. Dorothy, wishing to protect Claire and Sirius at all costs, asked to use the Fiona's Heart to erase Claire's memories so she may stay with the old couple without putting herself in danger. Rouge agreed, and, as Fiona's demon, Charlotte carried out the deed. Post-Memory Wipe After Claire's memories of her biological parents, as well as Dorothy, Sirius, and Patricia, were wiped, she was raised by the old couple which had found her following her accident. Claire tells Ashe that having no memories of her biological family was lonely, but she was largely content to be with her adoptive family. She considered her adoptive family to be very kind people, and did not see any problem with how they raised her. Despite her memory wipe, Claire would continue to dream about Patricia, though she did not understand who they were or what they meant to her. She continued her life regardless, growing into a capable young woman and moving to live on her own in the mountains, even building her own house. While dreams of Patricia did cause her some grief, she lived a largely happy life before her return to the Witch's Mountain. Routes CONSIDER REDIRECT TO SEPARATE PAGE (i.e. see Claire/Routes) Relationships CONSIDER REDIRECT TO SEPARATE PAGE (i.e. see Claire/Relationships) |-|Relationships= - Human Side= } Fiona Elford Fiona is Claire's biological mother. Their only interaction was being cradled when she was an infant (as shown in the memory "Happiness and Misfortune's Beginning"). Fiona was a loving mother to her daughter, complimenting her future appearance and promising happiness to both Claire and herself as they make memories together when she grows up. Unfortunately, she died after getting caught up in the "witch hunts", making Claire an orphan at a very young age, leaving her hidden inside their house's basement, later found by her grandmother, Dorothy. After her death, Dorothy took hold of her heart and used it to wipe out Claire' memories of everything. Unnamed Father Not much is disclosed about her father nor their interactions, but Charlotte described him as the "happy-go-lucky" type, with Fiona adding that he's a very kind person. His fate after the death of Fiona is unknown. Dorothy Elford Dorothy is Claire's grandmother on her mother's side and her adoptive relative. When Claire got lost in the woods (possibly after her mother's death), she found her and took her in, acted like a surrogate parent and greatly cared for the well-being of both Claire and Sirius, raising them until her untimely demise. It was later unveiled (by Noel to Sirius) that she used Fiona's heart to seal away Claire's past memories, which causes the warped dreams of Patricia and severe headaches whenever she tries to recall them. Noel Levine Noel is one of Claire's childhood friends although she knew him by the name of "Patricia"; she wasn't aware of his actual gender at the time. Claire and Noel were very close friends and often dragged Sirius to play hide and seek with them. After his mysterious disappearance in the mansion, Claire went on a journey for 12 years to find him, feeling all guilty since it was her fault since she was the one who brought him to Dorothy's room in the first place. Noel harbors strong feelings for Claire, calling her both his "hero" and his "heroine", as she saved him. At present time (especially in his route), they share a very cordial relationship, initially giving her free 5 coins during the hangout event, and even doing stargazing together in his room. During the same event, she notices the teru teru bozu (raindoll) hanging above the window, almost regaining her memories of Patricia but was thwarted by a sudden headache as soon she gets a brief glimpse of the said memory. However, at the end of Sirius' route, she seems to fully remember who he was as she looks at him and mutters, "Don't cry, Patr..." before drawing her final breath. Sirius Gibson Sirius is one of Claire's childhood friends and fellow orphan who was adopted by Dorothy. Ever since they were little, Sirius wasn't too fond of Claire, being reprimanding and strict to her. This may be a out of his jealousy toward the attention she gets from Dorothy, and he considers her a rival in that regard. However, Sirius never saw Claire nor Patricia as bad people, which hints at his truer, inner personality that deeply cares about the people dear to his heart (he genuinely is a really kind and warm individual as remarked by Noel to Ashe). Near the end of his route, he saved Claire from Lime, a Hater demon---accepting (and winning) a showdown challenge from her, inspite of his weak offense. It is implicated that he may have a slight attraction to her, getting flustered when she confirms that he fought Lime mostly for her, and not (only) for Lady Dorothy. Ashe Bradley Ashe is the first person she encountered when she initially reached the mansion gates. He cordially introduced himself as a typical traveler, but after getting stuck in the mansion, his intentions were fully uncovered: to get the legendary wish-granting treasure, the Witch's Heart. They immediately became acquaintances and their friendship developed, establishing the Shortcake Project with an aim of finding the Witch's Heart to have an endless supply of sweet delicacies, particularly cakes for her to snarf down. Ashe would cook for Claire and share cookies with her, and would often get worried about her. Eventually in his route and most of the game's plot, it turns out that he is a cold-blooded killer who would do anything just to get his hands on the treasure he's after, his motive being the revival of his family. However, there were moments that he did feel remorseful about what he did, such as when he was pondering in the kitchen after murdering Sirius, where Claire consoles him. Wilardo Adler Wilardo and Claire's first encounter was at the mansion door where he nonchalantly pushed her aside and went inside the house, leading Claire and Ashe to believe that he was an occupant of the place. They are good acquaintances (especially in his route) and are curious/interested about each other, with Claire being fascinated by his job as a florist and his cause to settle with such job; while he was baffled about her reckless act in Invective's fantasy space, when she used herself as a barricade and bluntly told the red, multi-eyed monster to stop attacking Invective. They also watch each other's back, mostly when they are in danger, notably when Wilardo pushes her aside to take the hit from Ashe in his route. Ashe was surprised by the act, declaring that he didn't expect that he'd take a blow for her. When he finds out about the truth about the treasure, he was dumbfounded for a moment but then apologizes to Claire for what he's about to do, and then murders her. It was shown that he cared for her, as he uttered "Doesn't feel good, really...", referring to the deed he's done before proceeding to ask his wish, at the end of his route. - Demon Side= } Zizel Charlotte Lime Rouge Sheila Invective }} |-|Routes= - Find the Legendary Witch's Heart (Ashe's Scenario)= } - Beautiful Flower & Demon's Curse (Wilardo's Scenario)= } - Unknown Secret, Dorothy's Past (Sirius' Scenario)= } - Mansion Riddles & Fantasy Worlds (Noel's Scenario)= } }} Trivia * Her theme color is blue. * It is stated in her in-game portrait that she works out as a hobby, and that she loves cute things, but generally lacks the money to buy them. Gallery Click here to be redirected to Claire's image gallery. Category:Characters Category:Human Side